borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvador
Salvador is the Gunzerker-class character in Borderlands 2. His main skill allows him to dual wield any weapon in the game for as long as you want it. Background Aged 36, Salvador was born and raised on Pandora, (an ideal breeding ground for brutality and blood lust), as opposed to the previous Vault hunters who traveled there in search of the Vault. He stands at a height of 5'4". This stunted growth was revealed to be due to heavy steroid use throughout his lifetime. Salvador becomes interested in the new Vault after hearing how dangerous it is from the last survivor of a Hyperion strike team sent to seize the Gunzerker's hometown of Ovejas. Skills Salvador's Action Skill, "Gunzerking", is perfect for players dying to wield two guns at once and fill their enemies with twice the amount of hot lead as possible. His Rampage and Gun Lust trees up the ante by boosting his dual wielding skills and amping up weapon stats. The Bra skill tree is all about bumping up the amount of Salvador can take and dish out. Base cooldown for Gunzerking is 42 seconds. Gun Lust Focused on switching weapons and reloading. Rampage Focuses on extra ammunition and Gunzerking. Brawn Focused on physical toughness. Quotes When beginning to Gunzerk *TIME TO OVERCOMPENSATE! *laughing *VIOLENCE! *CAN'T STOP SCREAMING! *ONE-LINER! *HIT ME, I DARE YOU! *AKIMBO! *SCREW YOU FREUD! *PURPLE HAZE! While Gunzerking *In the Hall of the Mountain King by Edvard Grieg *panting Killing an enemy during Gunzerking *B is for bullets, bitch! *Everyone's gonna die! EVERYONE! *Gunzerking kicks ass! *Killing with skill! *Vamonos, putas! (Let's go, bitches!) *Get off my plane! *I am all that is man! *It's been revoked! When reviving an ally *If anyone's going to almost die, it's ME! *I stopped shooting to help you. *You made me stop shooting! *NO! You were always my favorite. When out of ammo *It's melee 'o clock! *Bullets schmullets! When finding a healing item *ANYONE NEED HEALING? Idle *We gotta get moving. I'm starting to think about stuff! *This waiting is not fun. *Its been 5-10 minutes since I've seen someone blow up. Not Cool *I have no idea what I'm staring at. Trivia *Salvador is wanted for a number of crimes, including manslaughter, theft, arson, destruction of property, trespassing, cannibalism, public indecency, and profanity. He carries a bounty of $99,000,000,000.99. *Salvador is Spanish/Portugese for "savior". *Many of Salvador's skill names are references to pop culture and film: **"5 Shots or 6" is a part of the classic Dirty Harry "Do You Feel Lucky, Punk?" speech. **"I'm Your Huckleberry" is a line spoken by Doc Holliday in'' Tombstone''. **"Ain't Got Time to Bleed" and "Sexual Tyrannosaurus" are references to Predator. **"Bus That Can't Slow Down" is a reference to the movie Speed. **"I'm the Juggernaut" is from a viral video featuring a redub of 1990s X-Men cartoon featuring the Juggernaut frequently using the phrase, "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch." **"All In the Reflexes" is the catchphrase of Jack Burton, one of the heroes of Big Trouble in Little China. **"Yippee Ki Yay" is a reference to John McClane of the Die Hard movies. **"Out of Bubblegum" is a reference to the movie They Live, where the main character says "I have come to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all out of bubblegum." The line is more famously spoken by Duke Nukem rearranged into "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum." **"Come At Me Bro" is named after a line spoken by one of the cast members of Jersey Shore. **"Double your Fun" is a reference to the old TV commercial for double mint gum. **"Inconceivable" is a reference to Vizzini, from The Princess Bride. *Salvador's personal backstory ECHO recordings are in Thousand Cuts. There is a video with the exact locations on YouTube. *Salvador has a head called 'Breaking Bald', being a reference to the popular TV show Breaking Bad. His facial hair is the same as the protagonist Walter White. *Of all 8 playable Vault Hunters across both games, Salvador is the only one to be born and raised on Pandora *Salvador has a skin called "I blue myself" which is a reference to Arrested Development from the episode when Tobias becomes a blue man. *He has tattoo on his index fingers, "Right" on the right one, "Wrong" on the left. *Salvador has a skin called "A Green Day", most likely a reference to the band Green Day. *His faux-Mexican appearance and speech make it likely that Salvador is a Truxican (the Borderlands-Universe equivalent of Mexican). This would imply that Truxicans are a race of humans in Pandora. *Despite his visibly tough exterior, he still loves his grandmother, Rosita. *The gunzerking lines "Time to overcompensate!" and "Screw you Freud!" are a complex reference to Freudian psychology. In addition to his stunted growth, heavy use of steroids likely caused his genitals to shrink, possibly to the point of uselessness. According to Freud, firearms are considered to be symbols of masculinity, leading to the common belief that they are often used to overcompensate for poor self-esteem in men. Media File:BL2-Character-Concept-Art salvador.jpg File:Salvador1.jpg File:Salvador2.jpg salvadorprofile.jpg Salvador skill.jpg|Salvador's Brawn Tree Salvador as the Gunzerker.png SalvadorWanted.jpg|Salvador's "WANTED" poster. Salvador.jpg|link=http://com.borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Sablon:Inform%C3%A1ci%C3%B3 See also Sources *http://pc.ign.com/articles/121/1215312p1.html *http://kotaku.com/5867853/see-borderlands-2s-talking-holiday-card-in-action *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQF7GQjTjsM *http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2432009&postcount=7 *http://www.gamebanshee.com/news/108613-borderlands-2-qmaking-the-gunzerkerq-part-one.html *http://www.gametrailers.com/videos/g2wlcr/borderlands-2-hit-points---tea-party-edition Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human